Pain times two
by Hay-chan anime fan
Summary: Ryou and Malik buy two mysterious items off of Ebay....what happens? I know...but you need to read it..Yaoi later on BR MM
1. the spirits within

Chappie 1 The Spirits Within  
  
Me- "Hidee-ho! here's another ficcie Enjoy"  
  
Disclammie- I own= H_(name) Kari, and plot of this ficcie. Nuttin else right now...u.u  
  
H_malik- Flame and die mortals!!Mwahahahaha!  
  
Me- okeee....On with the fic  
  
~~~~The Spirits Within~~~  
  
*Flash back*  
  
The tomb-robber crept slowly towards the middle of the cavern while his partner veered off to his left. They both were going towards some strange items one was a ring and the other a rod both with the same eye symbol imprinted somewhere on the item.  
  
There was a bright flash then an errie glow hung in the sky in the distance.  
  
Pharaoh- "Oh Ra! They've taken the sacred items!"  
  
The two were killed by the soldiers, the soldiers not at all smart left the items along-side the two deceased...  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Ryou awoke with a start and looked down at Malik was only somewhat awake in the sleeping bag.  
  
Malik- *Grogily* "Wats up Ryou?"  
  
Ryou- "I had the strangest dream, it seemed to be so real...these 2 guys stole something and were killed...but I had the view of one of those people...his view his thoughts....everything..."  
  
Malik- *Eyes wide and fully awake* "No way! I had the exact same dream!"  
  
Ryou- "Coincidence? It's only 3am! oh Ra, lemme go back to sleep"  
  
Malik- "Good idea"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The 2 bodies still remain along side the 2 items. The items glowed a violent purple color and fadded into the ground.  
  
Pharaoh- "MASAKA! (impossible) The tomb-robber and his partner were left beside the items!?" he cried "You baka's left the items there!!!! ARG! I give!"  
  
*End of flash back*   
  
Ryou and malik both woke up sweat-soaked and short of breath.  
  
Malik- *Panting* "They're alive? no...it's only a dream..."  
  
Ryou- *Panting as well* "uhh...right lets go get some breakfast."  
  
The two boys went downstairs, actually they followed their noses to the kitchen where Ryou's mother was making french toast.  
  
Ryou's Mother- "Ohayo Ryou-kun, Malik-kun. I'm cooking french-toast ok?"  
  
Malik- "YUM! I love french toast!"  
  
Ryou- *Chuckles* "Arigatou mom."  
  
Ryou's mother- *Serving the boys their French toast* "There you are."  
  
Malik- *Eating french-toast* "^________________________________^"  
  
Ryou- ^__________________^  
  
Ryou's mother- ^_________________________^  
  
Ryou- *Several minutes later* Lets go on the computer when we're done Malik,"  
  
Malik- "Sure,"  
  
*Minutes later*.....  
  
Ryou- "*Turns on computer*  
  
Malik- "So...what are we going to do today?"  
  
Ryou- "Um...lets go and see what's on Ebay."  
  
Malik- "Whats that?"  
  
Ryou- "Its an online store where you can bid for stuff and the highest bid gets the thing they bid for"  
  
Malik- "Sounds cool,"  
  
Ryou- "Hai, it is now lets see... Whoa! Listen to this Malik ::: 2 items over 5000 years old, posses spirit and a special power, very dangerous.:::"  
  
Malik- "Cool,"  
  
Ryou- "The bid is only $1! let's bid $1.25" *Types in bid and timer runs out at the same time while his mail folder  
  
is going -- Mail mail mail mail! Ryou opened it and it read:::::Congrats!! Within the next day you will receive a   
  
parcel from Ebay containing your items thank you and come shop again::::*   
  
Ryou told his mother that he would be receiving a parcel from Ebay and what it would contain.  
  
Ryou's mother- "What did you buy? Those are all over the news...they're weapons, dangerous!"  
  
Malik- "No...they're toys, honestly"  
  
Ryou's mother- "Fine,"  
  
They both received their parcels at their house and decided to meet at the park to open them. Ryou opened his first and pulled out a strange ring (A/N- Sound familiar?) with an eye on it. Malik opened his and pulled out a rod with the exact same eye as Ryou's ring had.  
  
Ryou- "These are cool,"  
  
Malik- "Really though!"  
  
Little did the 2 know that these items held special and very dangerous secret, as well as a past beyond their wildest imaginations. They had another sleepover and strange things kept happening, items would disappear and come back in the most awckward places and Ryou's mother kept thinking it was them. The electricity would flicker and the two teens would hear voices in their heads, they finally decided to go to bed. Now...the items take action....  
  
~~~~Ryou's 'Dream'~~~~  
  
Person- *Looking Ryou over with intrest* "So you're the one..." He pushed Ryou, Ryou stumbled and fell hard on the cold floor. "What a weakling."  
  
Ryou- *Who cannot see anything in the thick darkness* "W-w-w-ho are y-y-you?"  
  
Person- *Chuckles* "I am the spirit of the ring of which you posses, Bakura."  
  
Ryou- *Can finally see straight* O_O! "Y-y-you look....just like me..."  
  
Bakura- *Pretending he didn't hear Ryou's last comment* "You look so weak, naïve,...let me see...what's in and on your mind shall we?" he smirked..."Wait! what's this? You know these people with the Sennen Puzzle and Rod?! Who are they? Where are these people boy?"  
  
Ryou- "W-w-w-what people? I ...don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Bakura- "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!"he roared  
  
Ryou- *Quivers* "I really don't know....."   
  
Bakura- *Picks Ryou up by the hair* "The people who carry around the puzzle and rod! I'll tell you now boy, you do not want to make me mad, got it?!" He threw Ryou on the ground. Ryou scrambled up not wanting his back to be to the spirit.  
  
Ryou- *Rubbing his back* "Ow!" He caught a glimpse of Bakura looking back at him as if asking 'what did you just say?' "Gomen...(Sorry)"  
  
Bakura- "Find these people and where they live, I'll see you tomorrow come without what I desire...you'll see if you do that, do what I ask and you'll be safe.Got it?"  
  
Ryou- "Y-y-y-es..."  
  
Bakura- *Smirks* "Good, I'll see you soon." and he disappeared into the dark.  
  
In Maliks mind...here's what was happening.....  
  
~~~~Malik's 'Dream'~~~~  
  
Voice- "Finally! Free, how nice...it's been awhile now....what have I missed I wonder?"  
  
Malik- "Hello...?"  
  
Voice- *comandingly* "Bow to me mortal! I said bow to Marik!"  
  
Malik- "Why the fuck should I? I mean this is a stupid dream..."  
  
Marik- "Ooooh! A refusal? This shall be fun" He grinned as he pulled out a rod, it glowed a black/purple color and each time it did Malik felt a painful shock hit his brain until he bowed to Marik  
  
Marik- *Smirks* "Very good my slave."  
  
Malik- "What the hell did you call me a slave for? huh?" He was floating in mid air and flew across the room towards Marik and stopped right in front of him.  
  
Marik- *Slowly* " First of all MORTAL never question me! And 2 Always do as I say or else you will suffer you got it?" He growled  
  
Malik- *Thinks to himself* "Geez ...what a weird dream...."  
  
Marik- "I heard that mortal! I can hear what you say think see and do! Now...I'll show you this is no dream." He pulled out his rod which part of it now had a razor sharp blade...like a knife, a sharp knife at that, and slashed a long line across Malik right shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik woke up in a pool of red, he did not notice until he tried to move his arm which sent a huge pain through his body and that made him feel quite dizzy considering the amount of blood he must have lost in the past several minutes. "Ryou?" He said in a slightly faint voice it was lucky for him that Ryou is a light sleeper and Ryou woke up and looked down at malik.  
  
Ryou- "Hmm...Malik?" He looked again and woke up this time and let his reflexes take action. "Oh my Ra! Hold on and don't move...I'll be right back!" He sprinted to the bathroom and retreived the first aid kit and towels then he boiled a kettle of hot water and added some cold to make the temperature of the water a luke warm. He went back to his room and flicked on the light and set to work. He took a galnce at the clock which showed 11:00pm His mother would still be at work. He used several towels to wrap tightly around Malik's arm and tried to clean it with much difficulty because the bleeding wouldn't stop. Ryou decided to clean it as much as he could and then he'd change the bandage as often as needed and started cleaning up the blood-stained hard wood floor.  
  
Malik- "Im so sorry Ryou... I wish I could help clean up this mess...."  
  
Ryou- "Nonsense! You stay there and tell me what happened"  
  
Malik- "Alright..this may sound crazy but I had a 'dream' and this guy looked exactly (A/N: Not like in the show or manga's...just two Malik's who look the same but their names are spelled differently) and he shocked my mind to make me bow to him then I said 'what a weird dream and he had my rod and part of it turned into a knife and he slahed my right shoulder..."   
  
  
  
Ryou- "I believe you" He whispered softly "I had a dream like that only he picked me up by my hair then threw me on the floor really hard...."  
  
Malik- "It's those items..."  
  
Ryou- "Or too much ice cream"  
  
Malik- "But what about my arm? I didn't do that myself and it would've stopped bleeding by now...that guy is hurting me and making me bleed continuously..."  
  
Ryou- "Good point... I'll be back I need to put these in the washer" He picked up the blood stained towels (A/N: Which were all white O_O)   
  
Malik- "Hai"  
  
Ryou returned and changed the bandages again and set the alrm for 3 am being as it was now 2:30 so that he could change the bandages and the two teens fell asleep.  
  
END OF CHAPPIE!!!!  
  
Me- so.... How was it? Please R&R no flames because ..well..._ They suck! and if you don't like then don't read got it? I hate flames so flame me and die! MAWAHAHAHAHA! *Goes into hysterics*  
  
H_Malik- yeeeeeessss well...please R&R and we'll update asap 


	2. day 1

Ch. 2 Day2  
  
Me: *Out of breath* Hey, *Pant* Im soooo sorry *Pant* That I haven't *Pant* Updated *Catches her breath * Now, I've been so busy and fanfiction banned me for two weeks for no reason...moving on...  
  
Kari: She owns me, and the idea for her fic, that's it...so far.  
  
Me: Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Ch. 2 Day2  
  
At the kitchen table Malik and Ryou sat there staring at one another, Malik finally broke the silence "Thanks for everything last night Ryou...by the way, where's your mom?"   
  
  
  
Ryou looked at a note left on the table "She left this note saying she went on a trip with some friends. Hey, um, how about you stay here with me for a bit...until everything calms down." he said small hints of hope in his voice.  
  
Malik chuckled "Of course I'll stay with, especially with no family around and that ring of yours and my rod...I should call Isis though to tell her I'll be here."   
  
Ryou passed the phone to Malik who moved his right shoulder and bit his lip to stop from yelling out in pain. He winced instead and changed the arm he moved. Ryou looked like he was in sort of a dreamy state which made Malik nervous, "Um...Ryou? Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine" he snapped back to attention "Is your arm ok? Anything I can do to help?"  
  
Malik raised his eyebrows "Ryou, you're not ok my arm is fine until I get medical attention to it now onegai tell me what's wrong." he asked concerned.  
  
Ryou sighed and fiddled with his fingers "Bakura wants something..." Malik looked at him knowing that wasn't all, Ryou continued being as he now had no choice "He wants your Zennen rod and Yugi's puzzle... but Yugi's gone until school starts again and he's gone off to egypt so there's no way for me to get to him and I don't want you to get hurt..." he looked away not continuing to add the threat Bakura said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be here if you need me, you helped me last night. Now we're in the together." Malik replied in a comforting tone.  
  
  
  
Ryou smiles a little. "We'ren't you calling your sister?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeaaaah, that's why I have the phone" ^_^ malik joked and dialed his phone number.   
  
"Moshi Moshi?" a female voice asked on the phone.  
  
"Aishizu-chan It's me Malik."  
  
  
  
"Ah nice to hear from you brother, do you need something?" Isis asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay with Ryou for a few days we uh...have some stuff to do."  
  
Isis was a little curious now and chose her words wisely "Malik, I'd prefer if you two came here instead would that be ok with Ryou?"  
  
"Anou, chotto matte onegai" Malik looked at Ryou and asked "Wanna stay at my place instead? Aishizu won't let me stay here really...she sounds like she knows something's up." Ryou nodded and Malik went back to talking into the receiver "Hai, He said that's ok with him."  
  
  
  
"ok, I'll be there to pick you guys up in an hour ok.?"  
  
"Hai, arigatou." and he hung up the phone. "We have an hour lets go pack up some stuff for you." and the two teens made their way up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Short I know...sorry!!! Ok, my japanese vocab. goes like this: Moshi moshi: When on phone like, 'hello'  
  
Aishizu: Isis's Japanese name used only once  
  
anou: Um  
  
chotto matte: Just a sec or wait a minute  
  
Onegai: please  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Arigatou: thanks, thank-you  
  
Kari: please R&R  
  
Me: i'll try to update quicker now that I'm back into this ficcie!!!!! 


End file.
